You're It
by uluvme
Summary: BALEY. “Meeting you was fate, becoming friends was by choice, falling in love with you was uncontrollable.”
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay this is my first M rated story so I'm not quite sure how it'll turn out. Please be honest about what you think about it, I can take the criticism because it'll show me where I can improve. Enjoy!**

**October 2013**

"Haley!" Peyton whined from the other side of the phone. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday and she was feeling restless. "Can you please come over? Bring Brooke; we'll go out or something."

"Peyt," Haley groaned as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "It's seven in the morning; do yourself and everyone else a favor and go back to bed."

"But I can't sleep," Peyton whined. "And I'm bored!"

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Lucas for ever getting you pregnant," Haley swore. "When are he and Nathan getting home?"

Haley James had grown up with the Scott brothers, the three meeting at the age of eight when Haley was being picked on. They had instantly come to her rescue and vowed to keep her from all harm. Though she had brothers of her own she had felt a sort of familiarity and closeness to Lucas and Nathan. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on one, or both, of them would be there to lend her one. Through all her tears and laughs the Scott brothers were there to share the moments with her. They went through the rest of elementary school together, onwards to middle school and high school. At Tree Hill High they met Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. The five teenagers were inseparable since then.

Stanford had been her dream school since she was able to walk but when Lucas and Nathan got full-ride scholarships to Duke Haley couldn't help but follow them there along with Peyton and Brooke. The five were family, two years into college Lucas asked Peyton to marry him and she said yes; they got married a year after that. After college all five moved to New York were Lucas and Nathan got drafted into the New York Knicks. Peyton, Brooke and Haley then opened their own magazine company called _Cliques_. Brooke dealt with the fashion section, Peyton with music and Haley with just about everything else, but of course the other two helped whenever necessary.

Peyton was currently expecting her and Lucas' first child. At six months pregnant everyone was excited to welcome the newborn baby girl. Nathan on the other hand still hadn't been able to find the right girl yet so he was still searching, it's been difficult for him due to being a basketball player and all. He was never sure a girl liked him for him or for his status.

"They had the game last night but they shouldn't be on the plane until around nine," Peyton recited. "So they'll be back around four-ish."

Sighing in defeat Haley knew she couldn't leave her pregnant friend alone for too long. "Ugh, Brooke and I will meet you in an hour. Until then please be kind enough to not call again."

"Thank you so much Hales," Peyton said gratefully. "You are such a lifesaver. I promise once Lucas is back I won't be waking you so early as often." Haley doubted that was going to happen, this was probably the fifth time that month alone that Peyton had called saying that she had nothing else to do AND Lucas was home until five days ago.

Confirming that she and Brooke would be meeting Peyton at her house in an hour Haley hung up the phone before falling back down onto her bed, allowing her head to hit the pillow. Once she was lying down again she felt an arm drape over her stomach.

"Peyton again?" a tired brunette asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, she wants us to entertain her, and Luke and Nate don't get back until around four-ish," Haley said. Knowing that would get the brunette up Haley added nonchalantly, "We could go to the mall, isn't there a major sale going on today?"

Upon hearing the words 'mall' and 'sale' Brooke's head shot up from her pillow. "Sale? Why didn't you tell me before? I'm going to wash up."

As Brooke made to get out of bed Haley grabbed her wrist to hold her back. Brooke turned around annoyed that Haley had stopped her, there was a major sale going on and she was not letting her get ready. Haley, seeing the expression on Brooke's face, innocently asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" Brooke said as realization hit her, she leaned forward. "How could I have forgotten?" She closed the gap and gave Haley a chaste kiss. "Better Tutor Babe?" she asked revising the nickname she had given Haley back in high school: Tutor Girl.

"Much better Tigger," Haley responded with her own nickname for Brooke as she released her grasp on the brunette's wrist. "Now you can go."

------------

Knocking on the door Brooke and Haley were immediately welcomed by an agitated blonde. "You're late," Peyton pointed out as she stood with her arms crossed, foot tapping and a glare pointed at the couple.

"Yeah, by like three minutes," Brooke scoffed as she pushed her way through the doorway.

"Were you two fooling around again?" Peyton demanded. "Because if you made me wait around just so you two can get in some early morning foreplay I swear there will be consequences. You do not make a pregnant woman wait around!"

Hearing this Haley began to blush furiously. Sure she wasn't shy about her sexuality but she was still uncomfortable talking about sex, I mean this was Haley James after all. She believed that sex was something between two people who cared deeply about each other; the rest of the world didn't need to know what she did behind closed doors. Seeing that her girlfriend wasn't going to say anything Brooke intervened. "Chill Blondie, traffic was hell. Just get your things so we can get going. No way am I missing this sale."

Huffing in defeat Peyton went to get her coat and bag. "Damn hormones," Haley whispered to herself but Brooke had managed to hear her. The perky brunette walked over to her girlfriend and put her arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don't worry, just a little bit more and the baby will pop out," Brooke assured Haley.

"Yeah but then there's the after birth hormones, just because she gives birth doesn't mean the hormones will be gone instantaneously. There's the pregnancy and then, some time after that," Haley sighed as she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I swear Peyton is the bitchiest pregnant woman alive."

"Aw sweetie, you'll feel better after you get some caffeine in you. Just wait a little more to get your daily dose of coffee and you'll be that perky, but not-so-morning, girl I love," Brooke said.

"I can't believe the stupid coffee maker broke! What the hell am I supposed to do without coffee in the house?" Haley asked as she dug her head deeper onto Brooke's shoulder.

"We could always buy a new one; I mean we do have the money for it."

"Just because we have the money doesn't mean we should spend irrationally. When Lucas gets back he can fix it."

Just then Peyton came bounding, well waddling at a very quick pace, toward the two. "Okay, let's get going!"

-----------

"Hmmm," Haley sighed contently as she held a coffee mug in front of her. "Coffee."

Brooke laughed at her girlfriend's antics. "Baby just drink your coffee already, smelling it for hours isn't going to make it taste any different."

"Hush Tigger," Haley snapped playfully as she took her first sip. "Just let me enjoy this moment, we are in one of New York's best diners where they serve like the best coffee on earth."

"Besides Karen's," Peyton piped in from her seat across the bickering couple. "No one can top Karen's Café."

"I miss her," Brooke whined. Since her parents were never around, she always spent her time at Peyton's house. Once the five had met in high school she was introduced to Karen Roe and the woman became like a mother to the girl, all of the girls really. Haley basically grew up with her acting as her second mother and Peyton's had died long ago. "When's Christmas? I want to see Karen and baby Lily."

"In two more months," Haley said while she consumed more of her coffee as the other two ate their breakfast. "Don't worry, this year we'll stay longer."

"It sucks we're going to miss our annual Thanksgiving dinner with her though," Brooke mused. "I have never known a family oriented turkey dinner until I met that woman. She is seriously God's gift to us."

"That's what I tell her every time," Haley said. "Okay, I don't know about you but I want to go shopping."

"Yay!" Brooke cheered clapping her hands. "We are so shopping until we literally drop."

"Um, pregnant woman present. I don't think it would be best if I were to drop," Peyton butted.

"Whatever Preggers," Brooke retaliated. "Let's just go already."

----------

"Brooke," Peyton whined an hour later. "Why are we in Victoria's Secret? Are you seriously trying to torture me by showing me all of the things I can't wear?"

"Nope," Brooke said. She looked over at Haley and added casually, "Just thought I might pick something up for later."

Haley felt her face burn up as blood rushed to her cheeks. No way had Brooke just said that she was getting sexy lingerie for later that evening. "Later?" she finally managed to choke up.

"Later could be anytime babe," Brooke said with a wink. She pulled a skimpy red nightie. "Who knows when I'll have a reason to put this little number on?"

Once again Haley began to find it hard to breathe; if she were to stay here any longer she just might take Brooke into a fitting room and have her way with the girl. "Um, I'm going to go take Peyton to find some more stuff for the baby," Haley said as she got a hold of the unexpected blonde.

"But I already have a lot and I'm not going to get more until Lucas -"

"We'll see you at Baby Gap Brooke," Haley announced as she finally exited the store. As she finally dragged Peyton away from the lingerie store she was able to catch her breath. "That girl will be the death of me."

By her side Peyton was cracking up, the whole situation was very amusing to her. The sexual tension that erupted once they actually stepped into the store was amusing itself, but when Haley had found it very difficult to even be in the same room as Brooke at the moment was priceless. "Couldn't handle the tension?"

"Tension?" Haley asked deciding that playing dumb would be her best tactic. "What tension?"

"Don't give me that B.S. Hales," Peyton said with a knowing look. "We both know I'm talking about the sexual tension that was building up as you watched Brooke go from one lingerie rack to another. I swear the look you had was screaming sex. If we hadn't gotten out of there when we did I think you would have taken her to one of the fitting rooms to have your way with her or something."

When Haley didn't answer Peyton knew she had hit the mark. "You were so thinking that weren't you? That's why we had to leave so suddenly," Peyton said; as she put all of the pieces together she began cracking up once again. "You were so turned on that you would've ripped her clothes off if you didn't have the self-control you do."

Haley got redder by the second as Peyton kept going on. "Okay, okay! I admit it, I was turned on but that stays between us. If Brooke found out she wouldn't let me live it down."

"Hon, I don't think that would be a problem," Peyton stated matter-of-factly. "Anyone with eyes could see how turned on you were. It was too damn obvious."

"Sometimes I question myself whether you're really pregnant or not because besides the increase in bitchiness you're still the same old Peyton. You do realize that most mothers don't swear when they're pregnant because it might affect the baby?"

"Well, I'm not most mothers, and I know for a fact that my little girl will be perfect," Peyton said as she stuck out her tongue childishly at Haley.

----------

Brooke made her way into Baby Gap with a Victoria's Secret bag added to her mound of shopping bags. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Haley and Peyton looking at infant one pieces. Haley always looked beautiful in her eyes, no matter the time or place. When she had set eyes on Haley the beginning of their freshmen year Brooke was hooked. She had tried to deny her feelings for the smart tutor by dating countless guys but by the time their junior rolled around her feelings for Haley had built up so much she thought she would explode. She had no idea what to do; confiding in Peyton had been no help because she merely told her to confess. How could she confess her feelings for Haley James? Haley was the epitome of perfection; she was kind-hearted, beautiful beyond belief and outrageously smart, hence the nickname Tutor Girl. Haley helped whoever seeks it; she was never one to turn her back on people. Brooke on the other hand had been labeled 'Party Girl' since she stepped foot into Tree Hill High. She was their Queen Bee and known for serial dating, no way would she be seen in a relationship any time soon.

Sleepovers had become torturous for Brooke as she had to be in a room with Haley who would be dressed in a fitting tank top and short shorts. She thought showing that amount of skin should have been illegal for someone as gorgeous as Haley James. Cheerleading practices were just as worse, especially having to be in the same locker room as the blonde goddess. By February of junior year Brooke had convinced herself that telling Haley would be in her best interest. So with Peyton's help the two best friends devised a plan to give Haley the most memorable Valentine's Day ever. Realizing that there would be guys who were also after the petite girl Brooke was forced to tell Lucas, Nathan and Karen of her feelings in order to get their help. After the initial shock of discovering that Tree Hill High's Queen Bee was a lesbian wore off the three were very willing in helping her win the heart of a certain Tutor Girl.

Tuesday rolled around and it was Valentine's Day, the most nerve wrecking day of Brooke Davis' life. She picked Peyton up for school very early and on the way the two went over the plan one last time. Making sure no one was around Brooke and Peyton made their way to Haley's locker. They opened it up with the combination they retrieved from Nathan and stuck a single rose in with a note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the following quotes and poems used were all found online.**

**February 14, 2006**

Haley James made her way out of the student parking lot with Lucas and Nathan. On her way to her locker she ran into Brooke and Peyton. After greeting the two her mind began to wonder off, Brooke Davis was an amazing girl. She discovered that she had developed feelings for the perky cheerleader upon meeting her and Peyton freshmen year. She had never revealed those pent-up feelings to anyone, not Lucas or Nathan who were like brothers to her or even Karen, her second mother; not even anyone of blood relation to her knew her deep dark secret.

It was Valentine's Day and Haley resolved to push aside her feelings for Brooke and move on, under no circumstances would the other girl feel the same way she did. Lucas and Nathan had gone off to talk to Whitey about some new drills they had come up with leaving the three girls to themselves. Reaching her locker while in an engrossed conversation with Brooke and Peyton about the Valentine's Day party at Tric, the club Karen, Deb and Peyton co-owned, later that night Haley turned the dial. Opening the metal door Haley was surprised to find a beautiful rose awaiting her along with a note. Seeing her name on the envelope Haley was sure that it was for her. She turned eagerly to the other two girls as she took out the note encased in the envelope. Reading it she found one of the sweetest poems she ever read:

_I want to be the answer to your every wish  
And to be the pleasure in your dreams  
I want to be the girl on your arm  
The one you would never let go  
Who you can always turn to  
When the dreaded is near  
I want to be the beaming light  
That shines through your eyes  
I want you to need me_

_You're everywhere to me  
I deeply care for you  
And all I ask in return  
Is for you to need me too_

The note was unsigned, showing no trace as to who had placed it in her locker. Seeing the word 'girl' Haley instantly thought of Brooke but pushed that thought aside reminding herself that Brooke Davis was Queen Bee of Tree Hill High, she could have any guy she wanted so there was no way she would be homosexual.

-----------

During fifth period English she had with Nathan and Peyton there was a knock at the door. The class turned their attention to that direction seeing a scared looking boy, probably a freshman.

"Delivery for Haley James," he said holding out the bouquet of long-stemmed red roses. Haley got out of her seat to take the bouquet from the frightened boy.

"Thank you," she said kindly, easing some of his nerves.

"Oh, um," the boy stuttered. "There's also a note." He retrieved an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Haley. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he left the classroom.

Haley was eager to open the envelope and read the contents of the letter but class was still in session, she would have to wait. Going back to her seat the teacher continued on with the lesson.

It seemed like an eternity before the bell rung signaling the end of fifth period and the beginning of lunch. Haley gathered her things and followed Nathan and Peyton to the quad. Once situated at the table Haley ripped open the envelope to find yet another poem:

_The changes come and go  
like the ocean's ebb and flow...  
and my dreams... like frozen rain drops fall._

_I could cry down deep inside  
but those feelings I've denied...  
for the heartache in my eyes just says it all._

_I could issue my soul demands  
and try and mold life with these two hands...  
though I know with my whole heart... it would be wrong._

_I could send wishes to the stars  
and pray that they could find your heart...  
but instead I turn my heartbreak into songs._

_I love you without reasons  
through my life and all its seasons...  
and I pray that someday you will love me too._

_And if that is in life's book  
then I plead... just take a look  
and you will see me looking back... just loving you._

It had to be from the same person who had placed the rose in her locker earlier, she was sure of it. The only problem was figuring out who the person was.

Haley was brought out of her daze by a very perky voice. "Hey Tutor Girl! What's with the flowers?"

"I don't know," Haley answered dejectedly. "Someone keeps sending me flowers anonymously and I still can't figure out who it is."

"Well you are Tutor Girl for a reason, I'm sure you'll find out before the day is over," Brooke reassured her. The rest of lunch was spent eating, joking around, sneaking glances at Brooke and talking about the Valentine's Day party.

----------

At the end of the day Haley had given up on her secret admirer. If he wanted to reveal himself then he would have done it already. Arriving at her locker she turned the dial and opened it to find yet another single red rose with an envelope. Opening it she read:

_Meeting you was fate, becoming friends was by choice, falling in love with you was uncontrollable._

_Please meet me at Tric at 7:00 pm._

There it was the one thing she wanted. She went home to find something to wear, since it was Valentine's Day Brooke had oh-so-generously cancelled cheerleading practice for the day.

Finally giving up at five o'clock she called up Brooke for some help but couldn't get through. She then decided to call Peyton who came right away.

"Hey Hales," Peyton said when Haley answered the door ten minutes later. "What's the emergency?"

"My secret admirer wants to meet up at Tric at seven," Haley informed her as they made their way to her room. "I don't know what to wear and Brooke wasn't answering."

"So I was your second choice?" Peyton asked feigning hurt. "Shows how much my fashion advice means to you."

"P. Sawyer you know I love you but if you don't help me with this dilemma then I will have no choice but to strangle you."

----------

An hour and half and dozens of outfits later Haley was finally dressed for her meeting with her mystery person. With Peyton's help she was dressed up in a simple but sexy red blouse and a denim skirt that showed off her legs; the outfit was topped off with red heels that made her legs look a mile long and her blonde hair was left down and wavy.

During the course of picking out outfits Peyton was examining her friend's room. Haley had a lot of pictures of the five of them but most of the pictures seemed to be just her and Brooke or just Brooke. "What's with all of the pictures of Brooke? There's like more of her than anyone else."

When Haley heard those words she stiffened up and this didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. "Hales, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Haley," Peyton sighed. "If there is something you need to tell me I'm all ears."

After a few minutes passed Peyton thought she wasn't going to say anything until Haley took a seat next to her on the bed. "I love her," Haley whispered. It was almost inaudible but Peyton heard her none the less.

Peyton was shocked; the shy tutor felt the same way the perky brunette did. Knowing this Peyton was positive their plan would work. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Peyton, I haven't told anyone yet." Peyton looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a bit until Peyton saw the time.

"Okay Tutor Girl, I think we've done as much as we can," Peyton said as she got up to go. "Whoever this person is he is going to drop dead when he sees you."

"Thank you so much Peyton," Haley said giving her a grateful hug.

"Don't worry about it, see you later Hales," Peyton said as she left. She got into her black convertible and got out her phone. She dialed Brooke's number and waited for her to pick up. "She's ready and should be on her way soon."

"Thanks P. Sawyer," Brooke said from the other line.

----------

Back at Tric Nathan, Lucas and Karen were setting up for the Valentine's Day party along with Brooke would keep getting more nervous as time passed. Seeing the girl Karen went over to her. "Brooke don't worry about it, everything will be fine. Now you have half an hour left, the boys and I will finish up here so go to the back and change. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke said to the older woman. She went into the back room and got out the red dress she had planned to wear. Putting it on she decided to let her hair flow freely. As she was applying make-up she heard her phone ring.

"She's ready and should be on her way soon," Peyton said when she answered.

"Thanks P. Sawyer," Brooke said before she hung up. When she was done she went back to the front to find Nathan, Lucas, and Karen waiting for her. "I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine Brooke," Lucas assured her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a blonde girl to pick up."

"Tell Peyton hi for me Luke," Karen told her son. "And don't forget to bring her back here after the surprise."

"I won't Mom," Lucas said, that night he was planning on taking Peyton to the beach for a moon lit dinner for two and then presenting her with a promise ring. He knew in his gut that after dating for over two years they were meant to be.

"Don't worry Brooke," Nathan said as he slung and arm around her shoulder. "Hales will love this."

"She better or I'm going to hurt you for being wrong," Brooke grumbled.

"I promise that no one knows that girl better than me, not even Lucas or Karen. I know her like the back of my hand."

"Okay," Karen said when she saw the time. "She'll be here any minute. Now you have until 8:00 so that gives you an hour. Do us all a favor and get the girl."

-----------

At five to seven Brooke was standing nervously behind the stage awaiting Haley to get there. She heard the front door open a minute later and knew that it was Haley. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Taking a deep breath Brooke took the steps to get off the stage and walked to the middle of the dance floor. She saw Haley and almost chickened out; the girl looked absolutely stunning in the simplest of attires. "Hey."

Haley was beyond shocked, in front of her stood the cheerleading captain and one of her closest friends. Haley couldn't breathe when she saw what Brooke was wearing; it was a simple red dress that Brooke probably designed herself. Her heels made her legs go on for miles. Seeing the brunette Haley fell in love all over again. "What are you doing here Brooke?"

Instead of giving her an answer Brooke recited her last words, "Meeting you was fate, becoming friends was by choice, falling in love with you was uncontrollable."

Haley stood stock still from her position by the bar, no way had the Brooke Davis just confessed to loving her. There was no way this was happening. Closing her eyes she counted to ten and reopened them just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough Brooke was still standing nervously on the dance floor awaiting her reply.

"Haley, please say something, anything," Brooke begged. "Look I know I shouldn't expect you to feel the same way but I just wanted you to know."

Finally believing that she wasn't dreaming Haley made her way to the rambling brunette. "I don't know exactly when it was that I fell in love with you, but I think it was sometime during freshmen year. You probably don't feel the same, I mean -"

Brooke was cut off as Haley crashed her lips with hers. A few seconds later Haley retreated with a small smile and said, "You talk way too much." She placed her lips on Brooke's once more and resumed kissing the girl. Haley was pleased when Brooke returned the kiss this time. It started out slow and soft, as if they were testing each other's will. Haley slowly wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck as the brunette snaked hers around Haley's petite waist. The kiss picked up when Haley decided to be bold and run her tongue across Brooke's bottom lip. She felt Brooke shiver with anticipation as she parted her lips to allow her entrance. Brooke thought she would melt as their tongues caressed, and when she heard Haley emit a small moan Brooke knew she was long gone.

Air was becoming a necessity so Brooke removed her lips from Haley's and trailed kisses from her jaw line until she reached her neck. She placed a soft, sensuous kiss there and elicited another pleasurable moan from Haley. Brooke nuzzled her head into the crook of the other girl's neck and the two stood there just holding onto each other.

"Brooke?" Haley said a few minutes later.

"Hm?" Brooke muffled from her position.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brooke beamed at those words. She drew her head back and looked Haley straight in the eye. Placing a chaste kiss upon her lips Brooke replied, "I would love to but," upon this Haley's face fell "but we need to talk about this first. I had this whole speech ready and didn't get to use it. You know I blame you and your hormones."

Giggling Haley agreed and pulled Brooke to a nearby couch. They sat side by side facing each other. "Okay, where should we begin?" Haley asked as she tapped her chin with her index finger. Snapping her fingers Haley came up with a question. "Oh! You said you fell for me around freshmen year. What took so long?"

"Come on Hales," Brooke quirked her eyebrow. "What'd you expect? That I would just come out and say that I had the hots for you? I mean, no one knew I was a lesbian. Peyton, who I have known since forever, only just found out a couple of months ago."

"That was logical so I can't really argue with that. Next question: all those guys you went out with, did you ever sleep with any of them?" Haley asked as she began to blush, embarrassed about her boldness.

"I'm not gonna deny the truth because I don't want to lie to you. I've slept with a couple of guys in the past," Brooke replied.

Upon hearing this Haley felt a little depressed. She knew the answer to the question but had asked it anyways. Brooke Davis was dubbed 'party girl' for a reason. "Did you love any of them?"

"Not one," Brooke answered without hesitation. "None of them could compare with you. They were just there to help pass the time and get me to forget about you. But no matter how hard I tried to deny my feelings for you I was unable to. You're the epitome of perfection Hales and I never thought that I would be good enough. You're kind, sincere, caring and drop dead gorgeous. You're attractive because you don't realize how attractive you are, you don't realize the effect you have on people when you're around. The whole room lights up once you step through the door. The only word to describe you would be perfection Hales because that's what you are."

"Tigger, you've got to stop," Haley said fanning her eyes. "You're going to make me cry."

Brooke leaned forward to place a soft lingering kiss on Haley's cheek before moving toward her ear. "Don't cry Baby I hate it when you do."

Brooke's warm breath colliding with her neck sent waves of shivers down her body. Being so close to Brooke and not kissing her was torturous. Haley squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, anything to keep her hormones in check. She thought she was doing well until Brooke placed the lightest of kisses on the crook of her neck.

"Brooke," she managed to get out. Her breathing staggered when she felt Brooke trail kisses higher until she reached her ear and began nibbling on the lobe. "Brooke, you've really got to stop."

"Why?" Brooke whispered her lips a centimeter away from Haley's lobe. "You said you were going to cry, I just want to make the tears go away."

"By turning me on?" Haley asked, her voice equaling the volume of Brooke's.

"By keeping you distracted," Brooke said as she inched closer to the forgotten lobe. "Just relax and enjoy."

"Brooke, didn't you say that you wanted to talk?" she asked as Brooke's trained lips made their way to her neck in search for her weak spot. "Oh god," she murmured once Brooke had reached the area where neck met shoulder.

Smirking at her discovery Brooke spoke out, "Talking is overrated, I'd much rather do this. Besides, no one told you to wear that halter top. Too much skin is exposed."

"Pey – Peyton chose it," Haley stammered as Brooke continued to lavish her neck with her lips, tongue and teeth.

"Well, then I would have to thank her for that later," Brooke said. She looked at her handiwork and was pleased to see that Haley now wore a mark, her mark. Kissing it once Brooke pulled back to look Haley in the eyes and said, "Now people will know that you belong to someone."

"So I belong to you now?" Haley asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Showing her dimples Brooke leaned forward so that they noses barely grazed one another. "Yeah, and if any guy thinks he can lay a hand on my girlfriend then he'll have to deal with a very pissed off Brooke Davis." At this Haley smirked. "What?" Brooke asked.

"You called me your girlfriend," Haley replied.

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend now," Brooke said giving Haley an Eskimo kiss.

"Brooke Davis' girlfriend," Haley said testing the way it sounded. "Brooke's Haley," at this Haley's smile widened. "I'm your Haley."

"And I'm your Brooke. I swear to you Hales, there'll never be anyone else. You're it for me."

Resting her forehead contently against Brooke's Haley responded. "And you're it for me. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"And I love you Haley Elizabeth James," Brooke said as she slowly closed the gap between their lips and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss.

-----------

To say the least Tree Hill High's population was surprised to find out that Brooke Davis was officially taken. They were even more surprised to discover that the person responsible was none other than Haley James. Though shocked they were able to accept that the two girls were in love and predicted that it wasn't just another fling. It was obvious how in love the two were just by seeing the look they gave each other, the look of pure love and devotion.

As the night progressed Lucas and Peyton joined them at the club. Seeing the look on their faces Karen was pleased to know the evening was also a success for her son. Peyton was a lovely girl and she hadn't seen her son as happy as he was after the blonde entered his life. While Karen was getting ready for the next band Haley went to talk to her.

"Hey Karen, can you do me a favor?" Haley asked tentatively, she had to do this before she backed out.

"What is Haley? Is something wrong?" Karen began to worry as she saw the look of fear in Haley's eyes.

"No, everything's fine. I was just wondering if there's a spot left. I want to sing," Haley said nervously.

"Of course you can but are you sure sweetie?" Karen asked. She knew Haley had a great voice and always encouraged her to perform but the girl had stage fright.

Haley glanced over to Brooke, who was talking to Lucas, Peyton and Nathan. She loved it when Brooke smiled, it gave her a weird sense of confidence. "Yeah, I'm positive."

"Okay, let me go announce you then," Karen said.

"No, it's okay," Haley reassured her. "Let me just go up there, if you announce me it'll just make me even more nervous."

Karen nodded in understanding as Haley made her way onto the stage. She moved the keyboard so it was facing the crowd; fortunately no one had yet to notice her up there so she was able to calm herself a little. She sat herself down and inhaled deeply telling herself 'Don't think, just play.'

_It's October again  
The leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all_

Hearing her everyone in the room turned their attention to the girl on stage. Brooke and Peyton were curious as to why Haley was on stage but Nathan and Lucas knew that she finally put aside her stage fright.

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
To face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall  
Even if I hit the ground  
And if I cry a little, die a little  
At least I know I lived  
Just a little_

_I've become much too good  
At being vincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe  
And keep it cool_

_But I swear  
This isn't who I meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll over me_

_I wanna be somebody  
Who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall  
Even if I hit the ground  
And if I cry a little, die a little  
At least I know I lived_

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all_

When the song came to an end the club up roared with applause. With a quick thank you Haley got off the stage and was instantly greeted by her favorite people.

"Tutor Babe that was awesome! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Brooke demanded as she engulfed the petite girl in a hug.

"That was great Haley," Peyton said.

"What helped you get over your stage fright?" Lucas wanted to know.

"A certain brunette," Nathan answered with a smirk as Haley began blushing.

"A certain -" Brooke began until realization struck her. "Aw, Baby I helped you get over your stage fright?"

"Well, yeah. Your presence just calms me down," Haley replied as she received a kiss from Brooke.

"Oh damn! Girl on girl action!"

The five teens turned to find the source of the pervert. Brooke looked at him with disgust before saying "Shut up Dim."

"Can't I watch?" the overly eager boy asked.

"Tim," Lucas started as he approached his fellow teammate. "With your best interest in mind I advise you to walk away right now before you get pounced by pissed off cheerleaders."

"Woah, Luke man! You say it like it would be a bad thing," Tim replied as he glanced at the three girls with interest.

"Tim, just get lost or you'll have me to deal with," Nathan told him. With a look of defeat Tim walked away from the five teens. "Okay, now who wants to dance?"

The two couples got onto the dance floor as Nathan went to find a potential dance partner. Brooke dragged Haley until they were in the middle of the dance floor and then began moving to the flow of the music. Haley was self-conscious about dancing, she was reluctant in joining the cheerleading squad that year but couldn't say no when Brooke began to pout. The brunette saw that her girlfriend was still insecure about her dancing so she decided to help her ease her worries. Brooke placed her hands on Haley's hips and began to move them to the beat all the while pulling their bodies closer together.

Feeling Brooke's' touch Haley was able to relax, letting the music take over. Drawing closer to Brooke Haley placed her arms around the brunette's neck and they danced as one to the rhythm, forgetting everyone else in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

October 2013

**October 2013**

"Brooke. Brooke. Brooke!!" Snapping out of her reverie Brooke turned to see her girlfriend looking at her, concern etched on her face. "What's wrong? I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

Smiling in assurance Brooke told her that it was nothing, she was just thinking about one of the best nights of her life. Frown turning into a smirk Haley ask, "Oh yeah, and what night would that be?"

"When I made you my girlfriend," Brooke replied with her dimply smile.

"When you made me your girlfriend? I thought I just agreed because you looked so pathetic trying to suck up to me," Haley retaliated, playfulness showing in her eyes.

"Well, if I remember correctly," Brooke started as she leaned in so that Haley was the only one that heard the rest of the sentence. "That wasn't the only thing I was sucking that night."

"Brooke!" Haley whispered shouted as she looked around to make sure no one had heard.

"Aw baby you know I'm just playing," Brooke said as she wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend and guided them both to their blonde friend at the other side of the store. "Have I told you lately that you look absolutely adorable when you blush?"

"Tigger it's not funny, this is a family environment. You shouldn't be making such comments."

"What comments?" Peyton asked as the two reached her.

"Nothing, Brooke was just being a perv."

"Well, that's nothing new," Peyton stated as she turned her attention back to the one pieces on the rack in front of her.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm not always pervy," Brooke defended.

"Yeah, sure," Peyton said carelessly as Haley unsuccessfully tried to hide a snicker behind her hand. "Now which one do you two think is better? Should I go with the yellow one-piece with the daisies or the lavender with the stars?"

"The -" Haley started before she got cut of.

"Why not a pink one-piece?" Brooke interrupted.

"PINK?!" Both blondes questioned.

"I'm not dressing my daughter up in pink," Peyton declared.

"Hey, just because you two have a problem with pink doesn't mean that I'm going to allow my goddaughter to be deprived of such a wondrous color. Pink screams feminine."

"She doesn't need to scream anything, in case you're forgetting we're shopping for a baby Brooke. And I doubt Luke would want her being feminine anytime soon," Peyton stated.

"Oh yeah. She's not getting out of the house until she's like thirty," Haley added. "I remember my first date, or what would have been my first date if Nate and Luke hadn't scared the guy off."

"What happened?" Brooke asked slightly glad that her girlfriend's first date was a bust.

"Well, it was with Chris Keller and neither Luke nor Nate liked him to begin with because he was a musician," Haley began as the three continued to browse around the store.

"Wait a minute. Chris Keller?" Peyton asked. "You went out with Chris 'I'm so full of myself' Keller?"

"Ew! My baby went out with Dickweed," Brooke shuttered.

"Hey, I **almost** went out with him," Haley clarified. "And now I'm so grateful the guys scared him off. I can't believe I almost went out with him, he turned out to be such a jerk."

"It's okay, you moved on to better and greater things," Brooke stated referring to herself.

"You think so?" Haley asked feigning confusion. "I mean yeah there was Kirk Jensen, but he wasn't really boyfriend material. Then there was Adam Baker but he was **so** boring! There was just something wrong with all of the **guys** I went out with."

"Like I said, 'you moved on to better and greater things'."

"Like who?" Haley asked as she continued to feign confusion. "Peyton help me out here coz I don't know who Brooke is talking about."

"Gee Hales, I'm not quite sure either," Peyton said playing along. "You never really dated much and all those guys ended up a bust."

"Hey! I'm right here ya know," Brooke exclaimed sulking.

"Aw I'm sorry Tigger. We're just having some fun, you know I love you," Haley stated as she gave Brooke a quick peck.

"You better," Brooke mumbled.

Shaking her head at her friends' antics Peyton looked at her watch. "Come on you two, let's get going. We need to stop by the house to drop off the stuff before going to pick the guys up at the airport."

--

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now? I mean everyone else has gotten off the plane."

"P Scott relax they'll be here," the brunette reassured her best friend as she stood next to her with her arm loosely around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'm sure they're just waiting for their bags or something," said girlfriend added.

"Yeah, of course. I mean nothing bad could happen to them and that they didn't miss the plane," Peyton said as she wrung her fingers.

"Jeez preggers, unless you want my goddaughter to pop out early I suggest you relax."

"I am relaxed!"

"Yeah, and I'm straight," Brooke retorted getting a smack on the arm from her counterpart. "Ow, Haley that hurt."

"Well that's what you get for making this situation worse," Haley chastised. "Don't worry Peyton they'll be here -"

"Peyton!"

"Right now," Haley finished as the three women turned to the source of the shout to find an ecstatic Lucas making his way through the crowd. Reaching his wife Lucas threw his arms around her, careful not to disturb her stomach.

"I missed you so much," Lucas mumbled into his wife's blonde tresses.

"I missed you too Luke."

"You were gone for less than a week, how much can you miss each other?" Brooke inquired.

"Whatever Brooke you know you would be the same if Haley was the one who left," Lucas stated as he let his wife go in order to hug the other two.

"Okay, I can't deny that," Brooke replied as she gave the blonde a welcome back hug.

"Hey, don't I get some love?" Nathan joked as he joined the other four.

"Nathan," Haley said before she threw herself into his arms.

"If I didn't know you were practically her brother I think I would be jealous."

"It's good to see you too Brooke," Nathan said as he engulfed the brunette. Turning to the pregnant blonde he says, "Hey Peyton, how's my niece doing?" before pulling her into a hug as well.

"She's fine, just misses her dad and uncle."

"Speaking of missing someone, guess who we ran into at the game?" Nathan asked with a knowing smirk.

The three women looked at each other with confused stares, wondering who on earth Nathan was talking about. "Hey bitches, you miss me?"

"Rachel!" came the response as they turned to see the redhead standing not far from them. Rushing to their old friend the girls situated themselves into a group hug as the guys stood back in amusement.

--

"Damn Blondie," Rachel cackled gleefully. "I think you might burst if you eat anymore."

After getting back to Peyton and Lucas' home with some takeout the six were now all sitting around the dining room table eating dinner. "Shut it," the pregnant blonde bit back. "I'm eating for two now so back off."

"Okay, okay, just put the fork down and no one will get hurt."

"So Rachel," Haley began in order to take the focus off her hormonal friend. "What have you been doing since high school?"

"Nothing much, after high school I've just been travelling a lot. After I got bored of that I decided to go back to college and get a degree. My parents were so proud they wanted me to work at the company so that's what I've been doing. I'm actually here because some major corporate head that wants to do business with us and my parents couldn't make it so they sent me instead; said something about how I'm the only one they would trust with something so big." After the redhead was done with her answer she was met with silence, five pair of gawking eyes and dropped jaws, at some point Peyton had actually dropped her fork.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You, Rachel 'I don't give a damn' Gatina, is working at her parents' company? What the hell have you done to the Rachel we all loved yet hated?" Brooke managed to put together.

"Hey I decided to grow up, couldn't party for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm proud of you Rachel," Haley inputted with a genuine smile.

"I'm still having some trouble accepting this; I mean _you_ were the one who made Haley and me get into our first fight and now you're this successful businesswomen?"

"Hey I said I was sorry, and you couldn't blame me. I mean what with your reputation back then."

"What fight are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Well, you see," Brooke started as she looked over at her girlfriend. "It wasn't _that_ major but it was our first fight as a couple."

"I think it was about a week after we had just gotten together," Haley stated.

**February 2006**

Haley sat on the gym floor doing her stretches on a Friday afternoon as she waited for cheerleading practice to begin. She and Brooke had been the talk of the school for the past week, since the night that they had gotten together on Valentine's Day. The blonde personally disliked all of the attention she was receiving but her girlfriend reassured her it was only because they were two hot cheerleaders who were dating each other and everyone else was just jealous. Snapping out of her daze she saw Brooke and Peyton sit down beside her.

"Hey girlfriend," the perky brunette greeted her with a quick peck.

"Hey back. So what are we doing today?"

"Brookie here wants to start a new routine, apparently she got inspired," the curly blonde teased. "Brooke are you blushing? Oh my god! She is! Haha!"

"Come on Peyt, stop teasing her," Haley defended her girlfriend. "Besides, she's cute when she's blushing."

"Hey! Isn't that my line?"

"Brooke! Whitey wants to talk to you!" The three cheerleaders turned their attention to the source. "Thanks Bevin," Brooke replied as she got up. Once she was out of earshot the rest of the cheerleading squad crowded around Haley and Peyton spouting out questions about Haley's relationship with their captain.

"Girls, girls!" Rachel exclaimed. "I think what's on everyone's mind is whether or not Brooke is as good in bed as everyone says she is."

"Oh, um," Haley stuttered as everyone turned to look at her. Luckily Peyton tried to save her. "Rachel, it's none of your business. Come on girls get back to your stretches before Brooke gets back and bitches at you about it."

"Oh come on, as if no one's wondering the same thing," Rachel regarded. Turning back to the stuttering tutor she repeated her question, "So? How is our Queen B in bed?"

"Um, we haven't done anything to that extent," Haley mumbled.

"You're kidding right? You and Brooke aren't having sex?!"

"Rachel, let it go. They're not doing anything alright. This isn't just about sex," Peyton defended her best friend. "Believe it or not they're in love!"

"Whatever," Rachel said as she stood up. Turning to Haley she added. "But if you want her to stick around I suggest you get with the sex or she'll find it elsewhere."

As the crowd dispersed Peyton looked over to her quiet friend. Laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder the curly blonde said, "Don't listen to her Hales, Brooke loves you. This isn't just about sex for her, it's way more than that."

"I know Peyton, don't worry I'm fine," Haley lied as Rachel's words ran through her head.

"Okay girls!" Brooke yelled as she got back to the squad. "Whitey's having a fit; he wants the whole gym today so practice is cancelled."

Uproar of cheers was heard as the cheerleaders made their way out of the gym with their duffel bags. "Well they took that well," Brooke pouted. "And I was looking forward to showing them that new routine. Oh well, what now?"

"We could go down to the music store, there's this new record I've wanted to get," Peyton suggested hopefully.

"Eh, why not? There's nothing else for us to do," Brooke said as she looped her arm around Haley's waist. Leaning into her girlfriend she whispered, "Besides, I can show you the routine later on tonight at our sleepover."

This caused Rachel's words to increase in volume within Haley's head. _Is Brooke really expecting us to have sex? No, of course not. She knows that I'm waiting until marriage._

--

Later that night Brooke and Haley were in Brooke's room watching movies. Since Peyton had plans with Lucas that night she was unable to join them on their girls' night. Both wearing comfortable shorts and tank tops the two were lying on Brooke's bed; Brooke was leaning against her headboard with Haley sitting between her legs, the blonde's back to her chest and her arms securely around the blonde's waist.

Halfway through the movie Brooke began to plant light kisses on the exposed skin of Haley's shoulder, distracting the blonde from the movie before them. "Brooke, we're missing the movie," Haley said trying to be logical.

"It's a DVD, we can replay it anytime we want to," Brooke mumbled as she made her way to her girlfriend's neck and jaw. Unable to ignore it anymore Haley leaned her head to the side in order to give Brooke more access to her neck. Turning her head Haley captured Brooke's lips into a series of gentle kisses. Feeling her neck begin to strain, Haley carefully shifted her body around until she was straddling the brunette's waist. As the kisses became more intense Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck as the brunette snaked hers around the blonde's waist.

Tongues now joining in Haley couldn't help but think about what Rachel had said earlier that day. Resolving the situation Haley decided that if she wanted to keep the girl she loved then she would have to throw away her ethics and have sex. Even if she wasn't ready she would do anything to keep Brooke. With that her shaking hands made their way down to the hem of Brooke's shirt and attempted to get it off the other girl.

Feeling a tug on her shirt Brooke broke away from the searing kiss to look at her girlfriend quizzically. "Haley, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," the blonde replied as she continued to tug on the shirt while going in for another kiss. "Just relax and enjoy."

Moving back Brooke tried to figure out what had gotten into her innocent girlfriend. "No Haley, something is wrong. Now tell me what is."

Sighing heavily Haley rested her forehead against Brooke's and whispered, "I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"I want to make love to you Brooke," Haley whispered, her voice shaking from the statement.

"Haley."

"No, Brooke it's okay," Haley said trying to reassure herself more than her girlfriend.

Brooke moved Haley off of her to make sure that the blonde wouldn't try anything else. "No Haley it isn't. You're not ready, and there's no way I'm going to push you into something as big as sex. We both know that you want to wait until marriage so what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Brooke, I'm ready I want to do this with you."

"That's bull Haley and we both know it. Now tell me what happened to make you think this." Having met silence the brunette repeated herself. "Tell me what happened Haley."

"I don't want to lose you," Haley mumbled, her head bowed down so she wouldn't have to look at the brunette.

Realization dawned on Brooke. "And you though that having sex would solve that problem." Letting out a deep sigh Brooke couldn't believe the situation she was in. "Do you really think that low of me? Did you really think that I would leave you because we weren't having sex?"

Snapping her head up Haley's eyes bulged out as she vigorously shook her head. "Of course not it's just …"

"Just what Haley?" Brooke demanded as her voice began to rise. "You obviously thought that sex was the solution, you thought that sex would ensure me staying with you. Didn't you think that my love for you would guarantee that?!"

"Brooke, baby, it's not like that. Rachel was just talking about how if we don't do anything then you -"

Getting off the bed Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "So you listened to Rachel? She said you should have sex with me and you decide to do so? If she told you to jump off a bridge would you to that too?"

"No! It's not like that; I just don't want you to leave me."

"Newsflash Haley I never planned on leaving you in the first place! But if you think that I would do so just because we're not having sex then you have a lot to think about," Brooke said as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air," Brooke said as she opened the door. "And you need to get your head straight if you think I care about sex more than I do you. Don't bother waiting up."

With that Brooke closed the door behind her leaving a distraught Haley sitting on the bed. A minute passed before the blonde let the tears take over.

--

It was well past one in the morning when Brooke opened her bedroom door and because Haley had her back to her the usually perky brunette did not know whether or not her girlfriend was awake. After her long walk Brooke realized that the fight was as much her fault as it was Haley, but then again it wouldn't have started if Rachel would learn to keep her big mouth shut.

Settled down on her side of the bed Brooke tried to fall asleep but as her eyes began to droop she heard a tiny voice. "I'm sorry." Turning to Haley, whose back was still facing her, she was about to say something when she was interrupted. "I know that you love me and that you wouldn't leave me for something as diminutive as sex but I can't help but think that I'm not good enough for you. You're this goddess, men _and_ women swoon at your feet, and because of that I can't help but think that you would one day realize that I'm not good enough and leave. Right now all I can give you is my heart but, god, I want to give you the world but even I know that I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, thinking maybe you don't love me as much as I do you."

"For someone who's supposed to be really smart you can be really stupid sometimes, you know?" Scooting over to her girlfriend Brooke wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, spooning her. Nuzzling her face in the blonde tresses before her she continued, "I love you more than you can know and there is no way I'm going to leave you. Sometimes I wonder whether or not I'm good enough for _you_."

"You're more than enough for me Brooke."

"No I'm not Haley. You have this bright future ahead of you and I don't want to be the one to hold you back, but if you let me then I'll follow you to the ends of the world."

Turning over Haley held the brunette's face with both of her hands so that they were looking straight into the other's eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Brooke Davis and nothing can make me let you go."

"Good because you're not getting rid of me that easily. And I love you too Haley James, now until the end of time."

**That was probably cheesy & terrible. Sorry for the delay but unexpected things happen in life. Anyways there's probably only one to two more chapters for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**October 2013**

Later that night Brooke was lying down on the bed she shared with her girlfriend whilst said girlfriend was in the shower. Looking down at the item in front of her, she began to get a little anxious. She and Haley had been together for so long that she thought it was time for them to make everything official.

They had gone through some obstacles during their relationship but it just made them stronger. In reality their relationship ran more smoothly than others would believe, the only time the two had gotten any negative comments about their relationship was at the beginning of their college years, and that lasted less than a month (after Nathan, Lucas and Peyton threatened to beat the shit out of those homophobes).

All in all, there was nothing holding her back from doing what she had been waiting to do for so long. Though it would be more romantic if this was done around Christmas or New Years or their anniversary on Valentine's Day Brooke felt like she would burst if she did not do this right now. Hearing the shower turn off the brunette quickly placed the item underneath her pillow and pretended to be working on an article for the magazine.

Coming out of the bathroom Haley walked over to her dresser and brushed her blonde locks. "It's good to see Rachel again," she noted.

Closing her laptop Brooke looked over at Haley and smiled at the image before her. Her girlfriend stood in form fitting cotton shorts and tank top and she never looked sexier. "Yeah, it is. You think she and Nathan are going to hook up?"

"He did _insist_ that she stayed at his place while she was in town instead of staying at a five-star hotel so my guess is 'definitely, yes'. They would be good for each other; they are both party people who have matured nicely over the years. And can't you just picture how the press would take the news? One of America's most eligible bachelors taken, his female fans would go into a depression."

Chuckling at the thought the brunette spread her legs to allow her blonde goddess to sit between them. As Haley leaned back into her lover's embrace, she remembered how she is only utmost content when in Brooke's arms. If she could the blonde would spend all day in those strong and gentle arms.

Trying to push aside her nerves, Brooke spoke out in a whisper, "Baby, do you remember that summer before senior year?"

"You mean when we -"

"Yeah, that day was the best day of my life," she replied, placing a gently kiss upon the blonde's temple while tightening her hold on the other girl. "You were asleep at the time, but I promised myself something."

------------

------------

------------

**August 2006**

It is nine am and Brooke Davis was not in bed. This would not be as bad if it were not a Saturday or her summer vacation. So why is she out here? Two words: Haley James. Her oh so wonderful girlfriend called her up this morning telling her to meet her at Karen's so that's where she's going right now. If the brunette didn't love her girlfriend so much she would still be in bed. _Hhmmm my bed, my nice, warm bed with my fluffy pillows and cozy blanket with the – oh I'm here._

Getting out of her beetle, the brunette walked the short distance to the café. Opening the door Brooke sees Karen behind the counter talking to Haley. When the older woman saw her, she placed her hands over her heart, feigning shock. "Brooke Davis is out of bed before noon? My goodness Hell must've frozen over."

"Haha Karen, you're hilarious," the teenager replies sarcastically as she takes a seat next to her girlfriend. Turning to said girlfriend the brunette gave her a glare. "I hate you right now."

Haley laughed as she gave Brooke a chaste kiss. "You wouldn't be here right now if you hated me."

"Hmm," Brooke groaned when Haley pulled away. "Happy Half-iversary, Baby."

"Aww, you remembered," the blonde gushed.

"Well, we've only been celebrating the 14th every month since February," Brook joked receiving a playful swat. Turning to the older woman she asked, "Can we have our monthly special, Karen?"

"Already being made," she replied. "So what are you two up to today?"

Brooke seemed to have been in the process of answering when Haley cut her off. "It's a surprise."

"Wait, I thought it my turn this month?" Brooke questioned. "You got to plan last month, it's my turn."

"I know but I really wanna do this today," Haley stated. Looking at the head cheerleader with her big doe brown eyes and a slight pout she added a "please?"

"Wha – bu – it's not – Karen!" Brooke sputtered as she turned to the woman she considered her mother (can't say second mother coz Victoria Davis isn't even a mother) who merely watched in amusement. "Can she do that?"

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do; there's nothing no one can do. I've known Haley practically her whole life and I know what those eyes can do," Karen said as the blonde continued to give her girlfriend with the same pleading look. "She once got Lucas and Nathan to repaint her room for her with that look. No one is immune to that look. My advice: just agree with her and go along with it before it does some real damage." With that, Karen went to the back to see how their breakfast was coming along.

"Brooke?"

"No, I'm not gonna look. Coz if I look I'm going to let you do whatever and that's not gonna happen," the brunette declared. "This is my month Hales and today we're gonna do what I want to do."

"Okay," came the barely audible reply. Turning her head Brooke saw that Haley had turned in her seat and facing the counter, shoulders slumped and head bowed down. She looked like someone had taken Mr. Waffles.

"Ugh, fine! We'll do what you want today, but I get the next two months okay?"

"Oh thank you, thank you Tigger!" Haley exclaimed as she launched herself onto the brunette wrapping her arms around her neck as Brooke held onto her waist. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" Leaning forward Haley placed a kiss on the other girl's lips taking her by surprise. As Haley pulled back, Brooke quickly leaned forward placing a series of butterfly kisses on Haley's lips before giving her bottom lip a slight nibble.

"What have I told you two about doing that?" The duo turned to see Karen back and placing their plates on the counter; though she tried to look stern, the look in her eyes showed her amusement. Once done she nodded her head to the left. "You're disrupting my customers."

Following the direction of the nod both girls turned to find a group of teenage boys, seemingly freshmen, sitting at one of the tables, openly gawking at them. A slight blush crept upon Haley's cheeks as she turned back to the counter while Brooke gave them a flirtatious smile and a wink.

-------------

"Was that really necessary?" Haley asked once they exited the café.

"Oh come on Tutor Girl, you have to admit it was kinda funny," Brooke goaded as she opened the door to the passenger's seat. Once her girlfriend was comfortable, she closed the door and entered through the driver's side. "Their faces were priceless!"

"TIgger, you were one move from giving them heart attacks!"

"Or just in the need of really long, cold showers."

"Brooke."

"Aw Hales, I was just having a little fun." Looking towards the occupied passenger's seat, she offered the most innocent, dimply smile she could muster.

"You're lucky I love you."

Taking her hand and entwining their fingers Brooke placed a soft kiss on said hand. "Yeah, I really am," was her whispered response causing Haley to blush slightly. "So, where to today, Baby?"

"Dan's beach house, Nathan gave me the key."

------------

"What?" This question was greeted with silence. "What?"

"……."

Snapping her fingers in front of the cheerleader's face, she asked for the third time. "What?"

"You look beyond amazing," the brunette breathed out. Taking in the sight in front of her, she scanned her girlfriend from head to toe, and back again. After arriving at the beach house Haley handed Brooke the black two-piece she took from her closet the day before and they each went their separate ways to change. Waiting for Haley in the living room when she was done she did not anticipate the sight before her. The navy blue two-piece left every little to the imagination and with Brooke's extensive imagination … let's just say that she desperately wanted to stay inside today.

Blushing once again Haley entwined their fingers before pulling the brunette along with her onto the beach. "Thanks Tigger. You don't look so bad yourself."

The two spent the day sunbathing, playing in the water, and much to Brooke's amusement Haley insisted that they made sand castles. "I haven't made one since I was twelve!" was her argument.

After watching the sun set on the back patio the two went inside and pulled some clothes on over their bikinis, then Haley made them her famous mac-and-cheese. Though Brooke never really saw what was so great about it in the past Haley had been able to convince her that they _were_ indeed "food of the Gods".

------------

Dinner done the duo went back outside with a large blanket, content with lying under the stars in each other's arms until Haley broke the silence. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly like to live in the now."

"What do you see when you do?"

"Honestly? I just see us together and happy. I don't know where but we're together and still completely in love, and that's all that matters to me."

Snuggling deeper against the brunette Haley sighed contently. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby, now until the end of time." Shifting slightly Brooke placed an affectionate kiss upon the blonde's head. "Now until the end of time," she repeated in a hushed tone.

Lifting her head Haley leaned up until she was hovering over the other girl. For a while, she just stared deeply into the brunette's eyes; seeing all the love they conveyed she kissed Brooke lightly on the lips. Gripping her waist Brooke pulled Haley down so that the other girl was lying fully on top of her and deepened the kiss.

**Brooke's POV**

God, the things this girl can do to me. I have kissed a lot of people, and I mean A LOT, but none of their kisses can compare to those of Haley Elizabeth James'. No one can compare to Haley James, period. This girl has me wrapped around her finger and she knows it. You saw what happened earlier, she pouts a little and I'm putty in her hands. No one has been able to control me the way she does, but you know what? I love it. I'll do anything to make this girl smile, anything to make her happy.

Right now she's on top of me and I'm kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Air would be nice, but if that means I have to detach myself from her then I'll go without air. She has her hand under my shirt and my god her hands are magical. As I said before, the things this girl can do to me. Who would've thought my baby was a top? I sure as hell didn't until our first make out session, but submission on my part is not a problem as long as she continues to do whatever she's doing right now.

"Brooke, sweetie," she's panting, looking me straight in the eyes and I'm wondering why she's stopped kissing me. I'm trying to pull her back down but damn, she's stubborn. "Brooke, wait. Listen to me for a minute."

She sounds serious. "What's wrong baby?"

"I want to make love to you." What? Looking into her eyes I don't see any hesitation whatsoever, instead I find desire, lust and most importantly love.

"Are you sure? Baby, you know I would wait a thousand lifetimes for you."

Leaning down and placing a chaste, reassuring kiss on my lips she nods. "I haven't been this sure about anything since I realized how much I love you."

"Okay, but if we're doing this we're gonna do it right. Our first time is not going to be on the beach. It's hot but we can save that for next time," I tell her with a playful wink. Pushing her up gently I gather the blanket and take a hold of her hand before walking towards the beach house.

------------

Leading her upstairs, I bring us to the closest room. Walking in I let her hand go before turning to close the door behind us. Turning around I am instantly nervous, and seeing her standing in front of me, I know she is too.

I walked over to her, entwining both of our hands together and leaning my forehead against hers. "It's okay, Baby. We'll take it slow; we don't need to rush anything."

Looking into her eyes, I can see the love she feels for me. "I love you Brooke Davis," she whispers, our lips a breath away from each other.

"And I love you Haley James," I reply before closing the small gap and capturing my girlfriend's lips with my own. The kiss didn't last long as I broke away to stare at the beauty before me. Releasing my hold on Haley's hands, I reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted tentatively. "May I?"

Haley wordlessly allowed me to remove her t-shirt and then untie the bikini top underneath. As the garment slipped onto the floor she was quick to cover herself, most likely feeling self-conscious about being this exposed to someone. Cupping her face with my hands, I leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Staring deeply into her brown eyes, I reassure her. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."

Removing my hands from her face, I lower them to her hands and move them to reveal her naked torso to me. Drinking in the site before me, I swore I was looking at an angel. "So, so beautiful."

Bending forward slightly I place a soft kiss between her breasts. Upon doing so I hear Haley emit a small moan while her hands fly up to hold onto my head, her fingers threading through my hair. Lifting my head back up, I feel her move her hands, resting them around my neck lightly stroking it.

Not breaking eye contact, I bring my own hands to the button on her shorts and pop it open before pulling the zipper down. Hooking my thumbs to her shorts and bikini bottoms, I push both articles down and allow them to pool at her feet. Pulling back a foot or so, I stare at her form and am amazed at how beautiful she looks. The female body is a beautiful thing and this girl has one belonging to a goddess. I want to worship every inch of her like she should be worshipped. I want to make my girl feel how much I love her, how much she means to me.

Bringing my hands to the hem of my tank top I'm about to pull it off when Haley shoots her hand out to stop me. Looking at her quizzically, I'm wondering if she wants to stop now before it gets too far. Instead of telling me to stop though, she walks to me and tugs onto the hem of my shirt. "May I?" she asks me with a shy gaze. I'm shocked by this request that all I can do is mutely nod my head 'yes'.

She pulls my top off with trembling hands before untying my bikini top and pulling that item off as well. Haley is looking at my body with eyes seemingly awestruck before bringing her right hand up where she cups my cheek and caresses the skin with her thumb. I lean into her touch as she steps closer to me and the minute our bare chests touch we both take in sharp breaths. She presses into me even further that I cannot help but moan at how good her body feels against mine.

She places a kiss on my lips, slow and sweet. Not moving back she mumbles against my mouth, "You have the body of a goddess." Really? I was thinking the same about you.

Pulling back, Haley lets her right hand fall allowing it to join her left as she unbuttons my shorts and quickly rids me of them as well as my bikini bottoms. She steps in reverse and openly stares at my naked form, blatantly showing her appreciation for it. Standing there under her gaze, I feel a little self-conscious and blush. This is ridiculous! Brooke Davis does not blush; she makes others blush. The things this girl does to me.

Stepping forward, I take her hand and lead her to the bed. After she's settled onto the middle of the bed, I crawl after her and position my body halfway on top of her right side. The moment our bodies come into contact I don't try to hold in the groan that's forcing its way through my vocal cords, and neither does Haley. Her body feels so delicious against mine.

Reaching up, I cup her cheek with my right hand and pull her into another kiss. It's gentle at first, just lips touching lips. Using my left arm, I push myself up a little so I'm slightly hovering over Haley and slip my leg in between hers. I feel her lick my bottom lip the same time her left arm grabs onto my shoulder and her right wrap around my neck. Opening my mouth, I allow her to explore the crevices of my mouth before I do the same to her.

I gradually lighten the kisses until they're merely pecks before moving my lips along her jaw to her neck. I lavish the area with my tongue, lips and teeth knowing that tomorrow there would be a mark in its place. Moving downward even more, I spend time worshipping each breast as Haley encourages me to continue with every moan and whimper that is emitted from her lips. "Brooke, please."

Stopping my exploration, I rise until I'm face-to-face with the love of my life. Once small kiss and I'm back at staring into her eyes. "Are you positive?"

Nodding her head in assurance, Haley whispers, "Make love to me, Brooke Davis."

Moving my hand towards the junction between her legs, I don't let my eyes stray from the brown ones gazing into mine.

-----------

Some time later, I'm still lying awake. Willing myself not to sleep I've spent the time watching Haley as she slumbers. It's crazy how in love with this girl I am. I'm going to ask you to marry me one day Haley James and I hope you say 'yes' because I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and to give you the life you deserve, the happily ever after you always dream about.

------------

------------

------------

**October 2013**

**No POV**

"I've been trying to do this for awhile now, but things always seem to get in the way or the timing wasn't right." Releasing her hold around the blonde's midsection, Brooke gestured for her to move forward. Getting off the bed Brooke quickly retrieved the box from under her pillow before kneeling on the floor. Sitting with both legs folded beneath her, Brooke fiddled with the box before looking up to wide-shocked brown eyes. "I promised myself that night that I was going to ask you to marry me Hales. We've been together for seven years now and there's no reason we shouldn't be married. There's no reason why I shouldn't ask you to walk down that aisle to me and vow to love each other 'til death do us part'. There's no reason that'll make me doubt this isn't gonna last because it will. Nothing's holding me back and I should've done this a long time ago."

Taking a deep breath, Brooke tried to cool down some nerves before continuing. "I love you with every fiber of my being Haley James and I will forever feel this way, now until the end of time. Nothing and no one will ever change my mind of that. Every day that I wake up and realize you're still here, that you're loving me despite all of my flaws, I fall even more in love with you. I've fallen so far these past seven years that I don't even know which way is up anymore, but that doesn't bother me. I would give anything to make you happy and I'm willing to give even more. I've already given my mind, body, soul and heart to you but there's one more thing that I want you to have and that's my name." Opening the velvet box to reveal a platinum diamond ring, Brooke rose until she was kneeling on both knees (coz one knee is such a cliché). "Haley James, will you please be my wife and consider changing your last name to Davis?"

By the end of her speech, Brooke felt relief wash over in that she was able to say everything she needed; now all she had to do was wait for Haley's answer. After all the years they've spent together she had little doubt that Haley would reject her but there was a constant nagging at the back of her head that told her not to be too cocky, that no matter what Haley was too good for her.

Minutes passed by and Brooke stayed kneeling on the floor, watching Haley stare at her with the same wide-shocked eyes she had been looking at her with since the beginning of her speech. At this, the nagging at the back of her head grew and she began to panic. Maybe Haley wasn't answering because she was busy trying to find a way to let her down gently. That would be the logical thought because Haley was the type of person who went out of her way to not hurt anyone. "Hales? Please say something."

Those four words seemed to have brought Haley out of the small trance that overtook her. Looking down at the brunette before her Haley slowly began to smile, growing by each second until she let out a nearly inaudible 'yes'.

"Yes?" Brooke questioned nervously, hoping and praying her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Nodding her head excitedly with the large smile still gracing her features Haley repeated her answer with more vigor. "Yes," she laughed before launching herself onto her, now, fiancée. Due to the force both went tumbling back with Haley's arms wrapped around Brooke's neck and Brooke's tightly around her waist. Staring at one another with wide smiles in which Brooke's dimples were on display, the two gravitated towards each other until their lips met in a passion-filled kiss. Breathless, Haley spoke, "Yes, now until the end of time."

"Until the end of time," Brooke echoed.

------------

------------

------------

**Urgh. I'm hella sorry for the lateness of this update. I tried writing a sex scene but it's hella hard. **

**I rewrote it so many times that eventually, I just gave up on it. Not really sure about this chapter, it seems a little repetitive during some parts & I'm not really satisfied with it. I feel like I can do better … anyways, a thousand apologies for anyone waiting like six months for this. One more chapter & it's done! Promise.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hate me all you want but I had a major brain fart with this story. I wasn't sure how to end it & I sorta lost interest. Hella sorry. I should probably stick to oneshots for awhile.**

**BTW: Haley is a brunette again so all of the characters look like how they did in season 6. With some exceptions … like no pregnant Peyton … anymore … & yeah.**

**March 2017**

"Rachel!" Brooke whined from the other end of the phone call. It was eight in the morning on a Tuesday and she was feeling restless. "Can you come over or something? I'm bored!!"

"Brooke?" the redhead groaned. Looking at the alarm clock by her bed she sunk her head further into her pillow. "What the hell? It's eight am, as in _ante meridiem_, BEFORE NOON. Leave me alone!"

"But I can't sleep!"

"Then go bug your wife. She's the one who has to put up with you 'til death do you part,' not me."

"But she and Peyton had to go to the company early this morning for a meeting and I'm home alone. Please Ray-Ray. Come over."

"Swear never to call me that again and I'll be there in an hour," was the deadpanned response.

"Half an hour," the brunette retaliated.

"Forty-five minutes and that's final," Rachel stated.

"Okay," the brunette chirped. "See you in forty-five Ray-Ray!"

"Don't call me that!" the redhead exclaimed into the phone but all she heard in return was the dial-tone. "Urgh!" she grudged, tossing her phone to the side. "Remind me again why I decided to stay in New York," the businesswoman asked herself aloud. Not expecting a response she grudgingly got out of bed to get ready.

------------

Instead of ringing the doorbell, Rachel used the key given to her years before. Walking into the living room she didn't see the brunette anywhere.

"Brooke?" she yelled out. "Where are you?"

Searching the entirety of the downstairs she could not find the brunette anywhere. Walking up the stairs she began mumbling incoherent curses. By the time she made it to the door of the master bedroom the curses turned into threats.

"I swear to god Brooke, your fat ass better be -"

Whatever else she was going to say died on her lips the moment she opened the door and took in the sight before her. There was Brooke Penelope Davis laid out on her bed … asleep.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me," the redhead growled. Another chain of obscenities left her lips as she ran her hand through her red locks in frustration. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do about the situation, Rachel kicked her shoes off and climbed onto the bed next to the brunette. "You're lucky you're pregnant or I would've kicked your ass back to Tree Hill."

------------

A number of hours later a slight shaking caused Rachel to rouse from her sleep. Peeking one eye open she came face-to-face with the still sleeping brunette. Mentally shrugging the redhead closed her eyes, intent on going back to sleep when the shaking became more persistent. Realizing that there was someone else in the room Rachel became irritated. Her rational side accessed that if it was a burglar, he/she would not be robbing them during the day or would said burglar try to wake her. Becoming more irritated as the shaking continued, Rachel shot up and faced her perpetrator.

"What?" she growled only to be met with a pair of amused expressions.

"Care to explain why you're in _my_ bed with _my _wife?" asked the brunette, her eyebrow quirked and arms folded across her chest.

"Ugh, not really," the redhead responded, falling back onto the pillow her head had previously occupied and throwing her right arm over her eyes.

"Care to explain anyways?" asked the blonde who seemed equally amused. "Coz I would really like to know how this happened."

"Why are you even here?" Rachel asked, her question directed towards the natural blonde. "Don't you have a kid to watch?"

"Ellie's spending the day with her grandma and Aunt Lily while they're in town," Peyton replied, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, back on topic. Why are _you_ here?" Haley asked.

"Your wife was nice enough to call me up at eight coz she couldn't sleep and wanted some company," the redhead clarified. "When I got here I found her knocked out."

"So you decided to get into bed with her?"

"Yes!"

The exclamation startled the slumbering brunette, causing her to slowly regain consciousness. Sitting up with her eyes still closed she began wiping at her eyes, determined to wipe away the sleep. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight her three best friends. "Are we having a party?" the brunette asked.

"Hey sweetie," Haley said as she went to her wife and sat beside her. Giving the brunette a light kiss and gently rubbing at her rounded belly she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Sammy hasn't given me any trouble this morning," Brooke responded. Looking at the room's other two occupants she asked, "Why are you guys here?"

"You called me! At eight!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Really? I don't remember," the pregnant woman replied, tilting her head to the side.

"So you lied?" Peyton teased the redhead. "You just wanted to get into bed with a pregnant woman. That's sad Rach, she's married."

"And don't you already have a boyfriend?" Haley added.

"You all suck," Rachel stated while getting off the bed and smoothing out her clothes. "Whatever bitches, I'm hungry. Someone make me something to eat."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, her eyebrow quirked once again. "First of all, no cussing in front of the belly. Second, you're a twenty-seven-year-old woman, I'm sure you can make your own lunch."

"Can you make me something Hales?" Brooke asked, protruding her lower lip slightly. "I really want a peanut butter, pickle and cheese sandwich right now."

"Of course sweetie," the brunette in question replied as she received a quick kiss. "How about you go wash up and when you're done I'll have your sandwich waiting with a glass of milk."

"Okay," Brooke says perkily as she bounded off the bed as fast as her eight and a half month old pregnant body could allow her to.

"Oh, you'd make her a sandwich but I get nothing?" Rachel asked, feigning hurt as she brings her hand up to her chest.

"Okay, one: she's my wife, two: she's my pregnant wife. Get over it Gatina," Haley says as she makes her way downstairs.

------------

By the time Brooke got downstairs fifteen minutes later Rachel was finishing her sandwich. Fortunately, the redhead was able to get Haley to make her a sandwich, which resulted in Haley making everyone a sandwich. So three turkey and cheese on rye later, the three business women were sitting around the island chatting and waiting for the pregnant brunette to arrive.

"Hey!" Brooke chirped once she reached the last step, entering the kitchen. Upon seeing her wife Haley got up from her seat, offering it to the pregnant brunette and retrieved the sandwich and milk from inside the fridge.

"Here you go Tigger."

"Thanks Baby," the pregnant brunette said as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich. "So, what's everyone talking about?"

"Ew. Brookie, chew, swallow, then speak," Peyton advised after seeing the slightly chewed up food in her friend's mouth. In retaliation, said friend stuck out her tongue showing more of the food currently in her mouth. "Brooke, that's disgusting."

"But you love me anyways," the brunette replies after she had finally finished chewing and swallowing.

"Unfortunately," the blonde responds.

"So what are we doing today?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Nothing planned yet. What do you want to do Baby?" Haley asks as she plays with her wife's hair.

"Can we go to the mall?" the brunette asks excitedly as her eyes light up at the prospect of shopping.

"Sweetie you're eight and a half months along, I don't think it'd be wise to be walking around so much."

That being said the pregnant brunette's earlier expression changed dramatically until she was full-on pouting, big puppy dog eyes included. "Please Hales, I wanna look for more things for Sammy. We still need more clothes for her. And we have yet to pick out a mobile for her crib."

Sighing in defeat Haley agreed. "Okay, but only for a little bit."

Squealing Brooke plants a kiss on her wife's lips. "Thank you!"

Grimacing a little Haley says, "And you might wanna brush your teeth before we go, you have pickle breath."

This causes the other two table occupants to snicker while the pregnant brunette pouts. However, her mood isn't dampened much as she starts going over what she wanted to purchase.

Finishing her sandwich Brooke quickly gets up from the table to make her way upstairs. Just as she is about to step foot on the stairs she freezes. Looking down she sees the puddle that's formed at her feet. Looking over her shoulder she addresses everyone in the room. "I just used the bathroom so I don't think I just wet myself."

"Oh crap! Her water broke!"

"Does that mean we're not shopping today?" Brooke asks.

------------

"Haley Davis if you think that you're ever touching me again after this you have another thing coming! No more sex! I swear to God we're never having sex again!" Brooke shouts from her perch on the table as she feels another contraction. Under any other circumstance Haley would've joked and said that they used a turkey baster for this pregnancy, not sex. However, as Brooke added more pressure on her numbing hand Haley thought it wise not to.

"Okay Brooke it seems you're fully dilated now. On the count of three I want you to push," Dr. Richards said from the end of the table. "Ready? One, two, three, push!"

"Come on sweetie, you can do. I'm here, just push okay," Haley soothes as she moves strands of hair out of Brooke's face.

"It hurts Haley," Brooke whimpers while pushing. "Can't she just stay in there?"

"Come on Brooke! Keep pushing! I can see her head," the doctor goads.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. Just wait until she's in our arms, it'll be all worth it. Just push baby, push."

Minutes later the sound of a shrill cry can be heard as Samantha Penelope Davis is brought into the world. Laughing in joy at the sight of her daughter, Haley plants numerous kisses upon her wife's head. "You did you baby, you did it."

------------

After everyone had seen and made a fuss over the baby they all went home, leaving the two new mommies in peace. They were both currently sitting on the hospital bed, their daughter asleep in Brooke's arms.

"I'm so proud of you," Haley whispers. "I love you so much Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Baby," Brooke replies, turning her head to give the brunette a kiss. "We did good didn't we?"

"Yeah, she's so beautiful. Just like her mommy," Haley muses.

"Like both of her mommies," Brooke corrects, trying to hide her yawn.

"Tired sweetie?"

"A little," Brooke says.

"Well the nurse is coming back soon to put Sammy back in the nursery so get some sleep okay," Haley says as she gently retrieves her daughter and puts her in the hospital bassinet. Gently playing with the small tuffs of hair she continues, "I can't wait to take her home. Can you picture it Brooke? This time tomorrow she'll be in her own crib in her own room."

Not hearing a reply Haley turns around only to find her sound asleep. Smiling tiredly herself Haley walks over to her wife and softly kisses her temple. "Thank you for my happily ever after."

**El Fin.**

------------

**Eh. It's finally over. Can't say it's my best work but it's over. Again, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
